Darkside
by noneotherthanthejoker
Summary: Odin forces Loki into an arranged marriage with the future empress of another planet and while neither of them understand the reason why it's necessary, they go along with. As time passes the two of them get to know each other and a unique alliance is forged between them as they fall in love.


Loki had never liked the idea of being forced into an arranged marriage but this decision was made without him even being present. Also his future wife's expected lifespan wasn't even close to his, therefore he never really understood the point of this deal their fathers had made.

But his mother usually said that his father always had a good reason for doing what he did. And, only for the love he felt for his mother, Loki always decided to remain silent and go along with Odin's plan.

After years it finally happened. As a part of the arrangement they were both expected to live on the other's planet for a year, only to learn more about its culture before eventually getting married.

First it was Rila's turn to move to Asgard, and it was Loki's task to greet her, a woman he had never met before. Even though he had a long time to brace himself for this day, he still felt surprisingly nervous. As they all watched her ship land in front of them he felt a hand on his arm; it was his mother, encouraging him to take a step forward.

Following long moments of anticipation his eyes could finally fall on his future wife for the first time and he felt a wave of relief washing through his body. A part of him was afraid she would be some savage looking warrior, someone whose looks weren't even close to what he was used to seeing on Asgard.

And so he was pleasantly surprised when the young woman walked over to him, wearing the black leather uniform with the golden parts only the members of the imperial family had according to his little knowledge of her planet. She walked with grace, her long brown hair being blown by the wind while her big brown eyes were set on him the whole time.

"Welcome to Asgard. I'm Loki," he said with a smile he forced on his lips once she stopped in front of him.

It didn't really matter how gorgeous this woman looked because he still didn't like the idea of this marriage. Maybe he would get used to it later on as they got to know each other better during her time on Asgard or his on Exilion, her home planet.

"Thank you. I'm Rila, it's nice to finally meet you," she said almost coldly, as if she was just repeating well-rehearsed words.

Loki turned around so they could walk back to his family who were standing in the background, watching their every move. He couldn't decide if Rila was always like this or if she was just as unsure of this marriage as he was. Either way, he had time to figure out which one it was.

Just as he had expected, his father gave her a theatrical welcome with a short speech regarding the importance of her being there, probably more as a show to the Asgardians than an actual greeting. Thor was being his usual, carefree self and he even made the well-trained woman turn her head to the side in question when he announced to hold a feast as a celebration that night.

His mother, on the other hand, didn't go to extremes when greeting her. No, she welcomed Rila with a warm smile, assuring her that if she ever needed someone to talk to while she was on Asgard she could always go to her.

Loki couldn't help but smile at this. Sometimes it felt like his mother was the only honest, truly caring and warm-hearted person on Asgard.

Though many people were eagerly waiting for her to say something, Rila remained silent, only smiled politely at them.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Loki then asked, breaking the now uncomfortable silence. He saw a relieved look cross her eyes when he said that and he didn't even need more proof to prove his theory right.

"That would be great, thank you." Turning around, she quickly signaled her men to get her belongings and bring them after her. "I believe I will see you tonight at the... feast."

As they wandered deeper into the palace alone, her soldiers nowhere to be seen as they were escorted by Asgardian guards, Loki wondered if he should ask her the question that had been on his mind ever since their short introduction. With his family present he didn't have a real chance to ask her yet.

So when they stopped in front of her room and she glanced up at him with uncertainty in her brown eyes, he knew it really was the right time to speak up.

"Can I ask you something? And, of course, I'll need you to be honest with me," he quickly added to clarify. When she nodded, he went on. "What do you _really_ think about this arranged marriage?"

Clearing her throat, Rila folded her hands behind her back. "I don't see the point of it. I mean, Asgard is strong on its own, I don't know how being our ally through this arrangement would benefit Asgard. Or us, for that matter."

Loki nodded but didn't want to interrupt her.

"Also, it doesn't really make sense," she continued. "You're what, over a thousand years old already? I'm twenty-two and even with the specific treatment our lifespan can only be pushed up to three or four hundred years tops. I'd definitely die before you, meaning you would probably have to come back anyway."

"You have no idea how glad hearing this makes me," Loki suddenly admitted while letting out a long sigh. "I have been wondering about the exact same things myself all along. Maybe together we can find a way to end this plan of our fathers'."

But Rila didn't seem happy about his words, in fact she looked taken aback for a moment. "This is an order from my father, the emperor. I don't know how things are going here on Asgard yet but back on Exilion insubordination counts as an act of treason and is punishable by death."

After long seconds of silence, Loki could barely speak again. "Oh," he eventually said. "In this case, I believe, we have no chance but to get to know each other."

"It seems like it," Rila nodded. "See you later then."

Loki closed his eyes for a moment amd quickly thought the situation he was in. It was so much easier for Thor. All he had to do was waiting until their father gave him the throne and he wasn't even expected to get married until then.

And, once again, he had to come to the conclusion that his brother was in a better position as usual.

* * *

 **I know, it's short, and the rest of the chapters will be like that. Sorry. Anyway, every chapter will be a snippet from their journey together.**


End file.
